stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon
The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon is a Last Unicorn Games RPG sourcebook. It was meant to be published in 2001, but when LUG was bought by , Paramount ended their licensing deal and awarded the RPG license to Decipher. Consequently, The Fires of Armageddon was never put into print, but it was released by the author, Steve Long, for free on the Internet. Contents *Introduction *Chapter One - A Chronicle of Tears: The History of the Dominion War *Chapter Two - A Thunder to Shake the Stars: Battle of the Dominion War *Chapter Three - Fluid Fronts and Ultritium Artillery: Warfare in the 24th century *Chapter Four - The Starfleet Order of Battle *Chapter Five - The Federation's Allies: The Klingons and the Romulans *Chapter Six - The Dominion Order of Battle *Chapter Seven - The Dominion's Allies: The Cardassians and the Breen *Chapter Eight - Tools of Destruction and Defense: Military Technology *Chapter Nine - Starships of the Dominion War *Chapter Ten - The Crucible of Battle: Dominion War Character Creation *Chapter Eleven - Fighting the Good Fight: Dominion War series *Appendix A - Spacedock Templates *Appendix B - Starfleet Order of Battle: The Eighth Fleet References Characters Addams, Preston • Avatha • Barrett, Bradley • Bashir, Julian • Bellamy, Arthur • Bernak • Beshar • Blaine, Murdock • Bo'tiasa, Yotta • Brec • Bregart • Bretek • Bretta • Brodane • Bronag • Buatha • Chang, Arthev • Chanok • Cheena • Cheg • Chu-ata • Coe, Amanda • Colinni, Eduardo • Colville, Matthias • Connrosa, Scotos • Çotar, Je'maxha • Cruz, Balthazar • D'gret, Borren • D'reska, Chembra • Daik'oth • Damar • Davrapushti, Denise • Dax, Jadzia • Deglen • Delet • Delgeto, Esteban • Dereth • Dorad, Enros • Dornak • Dren • Drenaf • Drenk • Drin, Nosar • Dubres • Dukat • Ebros • Eddison, George • Eiger, Marcus • Eris • Erng • F'jora, Bethana • Falanner, Tohas • Far'aka • Female Changeling • Fonseca, Teresa • Garak, Elim • Gelnon • Getha • Ghensa • Ghret • Glar • Gorek'gatan • Gorem, Hotar • Goreth • Gowron • Granek • Graal • Grena • Grenak • Griswold, Allen • Grokar • Ha'ptesk, Muwas • hakaH, Romor • Halifax, Renee • Halliwell, Mitchell • Harone • Henc • Hoenigsberg, Rachel • Hortek • Hotan • Jaresh-Inyo • Jonat • Judari • K'loti, Tha'chura • Kara • Karem • Kat'nedl, Dothar • Keela • Keogh, Allen • Khamot • Kimmik, Klee • Kira, Nerys • Krajensky • Krolek • Karem • Khatora • Kho'shar • Khoan • Kramer, Geoffrey • Kreg • Kronac • Kwan, Lydia • Laru, Rickar • Lawson, Robin • Lesk • Leyton, Robert • Liska • Lobar • Lordak • Lovok • M'ral, Fendas • Ma'adeen, Koaddar • Marceau, Genevieve • Maready, Robert • Martok • Margeth • Masru, Chona xa • Masterson, Noah • Matthews, Anderson • Melga • McKellan, Jason • Melitar • Menor, Udari • Mert • Mesar • Mheldar, Amoran • Murchison, Thomas • Murrow, Jessica • Na'shyra Robet • Nagtor • Nasara • Nathet • Nevet • Ochas • Odo • Okonkwo, Chinyera • Olzaan, Deenik • Omaros • Osmont, Roger • Pa'thyr, Vatel • Padile, Turo • Pedersson, Paul • Pel'ret, Asevro • Pelag • Pellen • Pentala, Charissa • Peteth • Pettar • Piper, Jenna • Pran • Pregat • Prehs • Richara, L'sa • Qag'leth • Ramirez, Julia • Ratha, Sogar • Rendak, Korel • Rendal • Renkar • Rettar • Rian, Chaz • Richara, L'sa • Rodak • Roga • Rosarev • Ross, Isaac • Ross, William • Sachok • Salok • Samel • Sarbri, Petar • Sarota • Sel, Orben • Sellar, Jayne • Shalera • Shamar, Koros • She'drel • Sheldran • Shol • Sisko, Benjamin • Sloan, Luther • Sogas • Stallsey, Hannah • Striever, Janos • T'gral • T'lora • T'pur • T'veroth • Taimak'toral • Tamathu, Narchev • Tanok • Tharn • Threk • To'ghelj, Krotar • Tobreth • Todrisha • Tora, Ziyal • Trelen • Trelok • Tretho • Trogel • Uhas, Krovax • Umala • Umstead, Valerie • Unadar • Vadok • Vag-Shurin, Tethru • Vaidor • Luna vanderWall • Veedan • Vekesh • Velal • Velok • Veng'liod, Ar'ric • Verdal • Verghat • Vesarevich, Katrina • Veset, Tarsin • Vharr, Urosg • Villareal, Raimundo • Vincenza, Halana • Vithsoomparul, Bendok • W'del, Collom • Walters, Evangeline • Williamson, Lawrence • Worf • Yagren • Yenar, Tokli • Za'Chell, Gossan • Zarn • Zha'kuura Events Attack on Carrier Alpha-26 • Battle of Benzar • Battle of Betazed • Battle of Cardassia • Battle of Chudala • Battle of Getha • Battle of the Omarion Nebula • Battle of Rumarda • Battle of Torros III • Breen Attack on Earth • Dominion War • Federation-Cardassian War • Federation-Tholian War • Federation-Tzenkethi War • First Battle of Vulcanis • First Battle of Chin'toka • Kalandra Campaign • Kalandra Offensive • Liberation of Benzar • Liberation of Betazed • Operation Blue Room • Operation Return • Raid on Coridan • Raid on Monac IV • Sabotage of Vuldok Nor • Second Battle of Deep Space 9 • Second Battle of Vulcanis • Second Federation-Klingon War • Setlik III massacre • Third Battle of Vulcanis Locations Adarak Prime • Adigeon Prime • Agleron VII • Alpha Centauri • Alpha Quadrant • Amducro field • Andor • Antwerp • AR-558 • Arc de Triomphe • Argolas III • Argolis Cluster • Avenal VII • Bajor • Bajor sector • Bajor system • Bajor-B'hava'el • Bajoran wormhole • Beijing • Benthara system • Benzar • Benzar defense perimeter • Benzite system • Beta Quadrant • Betazed • Betazed sector • Betazed system • Bolarus IX • Bolius • Borias Cluster • Breen (planet) • Cardassia Prime • Cardassia system • Chin'toka • Chin'toka I • Chin'toka II • Chin'toka III • Chin'toka IV • Chin'toka V • Chin'toka VI • Chin'toka VII • Chin'toka VIII • Chin'toka IX • Chin'toka X • Chin'toka XI • Chin'toka system • Chudala • Chudala I • Chudala II • Chudala III • Chudala IV • Chudala V • Chudala VI • Chudala VII • Chudala VIII • Chudala IX • Chudala X • Chudala system • Coridan (planet) • Cortule system • Davos II • Daxura system • Derassa IV • Dorala system • Ducha'asa Vell system • Earth • Eiffel Tower • Eldronath system • Empyrean House • Farius Prime • Federation-Cardassian border • Federation-Tzenkethi border • Federation Hall • Feldarius system • Gamma Quadrant • Gamma Reticula IV • Garanog system • Getha system • Gethar system • Golden Gate Bridge • Hossar IV • Iron Path • Kal-Ap-Ton • Kalandra sector • Kepla sector • Kir-Alep • Korath Tanar Military Training College • Kotanka system • Kotha Tremali III • Kotha Tremali system • Kumarek III • Kumarek IV • Kumarek V • Kumarek system • Mars • Mars Defense Perimeter • Monac IV • Monac • Monac system • Moreska system • Neptune • New Bajor • New York • New Zealand Penal Settlement • Olmerak system • Omarion Nebula • Paris • Pela Tarem • Prophet's Haven • Qo'noS • Remurat V • Ricktor Prime • Ricktor system • Romulan Neutral Zone • Rondac III • Rumarda sector • San Francisco • Sarpedion V • Seba II • Sector 001 • Seguran sensor array • Sentala III • Septimus III • Setlik III • Shar • Shar'tala'veb IV • Shar'tala'veb system • Shir'Kahr • Starfleet Headquarters • Svandroth system • Sybaron • Sybaron V • Sybaron IX • Sybaron XIII • Sybaron system • Tala • Tellar • Tibor Nebula • Torros III • Torros III shipyards • Trelka V • Trenatha system • Tyra system • Tyree • Verdanis system • Violet Nebula • Vulcan (planet) • Vulcanis V • Vulcanis VI • Vulcanis system • Zhamur system Races Andorian • Bajoran • Benzite • Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Breen • Cardassian • Dosi • Ferengi • Founder • Garanog • Gorn • Human • Jem'Hadar • Karemma • Klingon • Ktarian • Miradorn • Pah-wraith • Prophets • Romulan • Shar'talan • Son'a • Taurhai • Tellarite • Tholian • Tzenkethi • Vorta • Vulcan Ranks and titles ak'ched • ak'trun • Ar'nal • Ar'nal Belisarus • arjagul • belisaro • centurion • Chelek'atorn • Chelek'toran • dal • dalin • 'ech • grelek • h'ren • Hentek'atorn • HoD • HoH • idrig arjagul • idrig jagul • jagul • kel • la' • nareg • relk • Rona'atorn • Rona'toran • Sa' • Sadok'atorn • Sadok'toran • Sogh • Suba'atorn • Suba'toran • tha'thot • thot • trooper • uthot • V'renac ta'Haren • Vara'atorn • Vara'toran • Varnc ta'Honn • vel'sh Space stations and outposts Antares Fleet Yards • Argolis Array • Bethra Nor • Deep Space 9 • Devron Nor • Earth Station McKinley • Gediron Prime Fleet Yards • Kelvas Repair Yards • Manora shipyards • Mars Defense Perimeter platform • Monac IV shipyards • Orbital weapon platform • Peltras Nor • Qulash Nor • Spacedock 1 • Starbase 375 • Taivok Nor • Tevak shipyards • Tokara Nor • Trelka V starbase • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Vuldok Nor Starship classes Breen Breen attack fighter • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Cardassian • • • • • • • • • • • • Dominion Jem'Hadar attack ship • Jem'Hadar battle cruiser • Jem'Hadar battleship • Jem'Hadar carrier • Jem'Hadar destroyer • Jem'Hadar fast attack ship • Jem'Hadar heavy battle cruiser • Jem'Hadar light battle cruiser Federation • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Starfleet attack fighter • • • • • Klingon • • • • • • Klingon bird-of-prey • • • • Romulan • • • • • • • • • • • Other Son'a attack fighter • Son'a battle cruiser Starships Breen Choskl-Ag • Darwc-Pik • Hrelt • Kleth-Ag • Lg'tash • Mhexr Skla • Neelg • Preen Sxorec • S'vek'pa • Shteth Kurpa • Sk'ra Prek • Thun-Kc • Trhg-Ta Cardassian Aberax • Almethy • Breneld • Des'ret • Dregat • Drendara • Eth'gar • Evreloth • Geret • Geven • Gevrok • Gharol • Ghrel'ket • Gosar • Greltar • Guran • Hegrek • Hutarek • Khelbura • Khershal • Khobaroth • Khodath • Kholoda • Khurug • Kordat • Mel'ek • Mokhur • Nedoru • Penghosa • Poda'lar • Reldari • Res'la • Rhoma na'Khaldok • ''Sarkath • Temural • Thoanek • Veldar • Vetor Dominion 17-Gamma-F-03287009 • 17-Gamma-F-14487004 • 17-Gamma-F-14687008 • 17-Gamma-F-18930001 • 17-Gamma-F-18930084 • 17-Gamma-F-25687006 • 17-Gamma-F-27487003 • 17-Gamma-F-29087015 • 17-Gamma-F-39487001 • 17-Gamma-F-44487012 • 17-Gamma-F-52787007 • 17-Gamma-F-58287010 • 17-Gamma-F-63387014 • 17-Gamma-F-68387016 • 17-Gamma-F-71387013 • 17-Gamma-F-84387005 • 17-Gamma-F-92387002 • 17-Gamma-F-92787011 • Alpha-26 Federation • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Klingon • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Romulan D'gerok • D'shala • Galerok • Gemrax • Kal'tarin • Ko'nar • Kobe't • Kradix • Lotura • Mengasa • Otoroth • Pel'shar • Peth'lar • Rodalus • Salkora T'ren • So'deron • T'korex • T'vaktal • Ta'virix • Tronath • V'darigan • V'del • V'korran • Vorset States and organizations Advanced Starship Design Bureau • Andorian Defense Force • Bernakians • Betazoid resistance • Breen Confederacy • Bota Rez • Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian High Command • Cardassian Liberation Front • Cardassian Order • Cardassian Union • Choda Besk • Democratists • Detapa Council • Dominion • Dosa Ghen • Exploration Command • Federation • Federation Alliance • Great House • Great Link • House of Kang • House of Krotmag • Kethu Dar • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Maquis • Militarists • Obsidian Legion • Obsidian Order • Occupation Command • Orion Syndicate • Pacification Command • Pej Roak • Romulan Ground Forces • Romulan Star Empire • Romulan Star Navy • Section 31 • Shamarians • Spiritualists • Star Command • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Ground Forces • Starfleet Rangers • Starfleet Rapid Response Team • Tal Diann • Tal Shava (Imperial Marines) • Tal Shiar • Teth Koros (Imperial Shrikes) • Ventava Legion • Xilk Tre • Yec Tanta Units First Order • Second Order • 3rd Andorian Battalion • Third Order • Fourth Order • Fourth Shodar • Fifth Order • Sixth Order • Seventh Order • Eighth Order • Ninth Order • Tenth Order • Eleventh Order • Twelfth Order • Fifteenth Order • 15th Tar'elk • 17-Gamma-F • Seventeenth Order • Nineteenth Order • Twenty-Fourth Order • 53rd Tar'elk • 117th Ground Forces Company • 215th Tactical Wing • 219th Tactical Wing • 352nd Tactical Wing • 473rd Tactical Wing • 523rd Tactical Wing • 605th Tactical Wing • 628th Tactical Wing • 777th Tactical Wing • 856th Tactical Wing • Al'gess'val • avara • barhet'val • battalion • brelgaro • brigade • brot'kar • Cardassian Order • Chancellor's Fleet • chedhn • coalition fleet • Command Fleet • Command Fleet 13 • Command wing • company • column • command wing • corps • dai'elk • division • formation • hareh • hon • House fleet • House Kang Fleet Wing 327 • jelga • jhorgator • kes'elk • keth'val • khesharo • lagor'val • mezreko • peshdar • platoon • Praetorian Fleet • preka sclarn • Rapid Response Team 23 • regiment • rost'val • senatorial fleet • shodar • Shorga Vrnet • squad • squadron • Starfleet First Fleet • Starfleet Second Fleet • Starfleet Third Fleet • Starfleet Fourth Fleet • Starfleet Fifth Fleet • Starfleet Sixth Fleet • Starfleet Seventh Fleet • Starfleet Eighth Fleet • Starfleet Ninth Fleet • Starfleet Tenth Fleet • Starfleet Eleventh Fleet • Starfleet Thirteenth Fleet • Starfleet Fourteenth Fleet • Starfleet Sixteenth Fleet • Starfleet Seventeenth Fleet • Starfleet Twentieth Fleet • Starfleet Twenty-First Fleet • Starfleet Twenty-Second Fleet • Starfleet Twenty-Seventh Fleet • Starfleet Twenty-Ninth Fleet • Starfleet Thirtieth Fleet • Starfleet Thirty-First Fleet • Starfleet Thirty-Third Fleet • Starfleet Forty-Fourth Fleet • strike fleet • tactical wing • tar'elk • tekhasor • ter'val • tilga'kar • tresh'val • trun • trunhn • uhareh • uhon • unsha'val • V'korran Command Wing • wing Other ablative armor • armored assault craft • artillery • Assault Formation V • Attack Pattern Chora-Kenet • attack skimmer • bat'leth • biogenic weapon • Chokath HoHwI' • combat drone • CRM 114 • d'k tahg • Defensive Pattern Kar-Sotar • disruptor tank • drone • Durek Gambit • emplaced phaser • energy dissipator • enriched ultritium artillery • Evasive Maneuver Chel-Akep • Founders' disease • Gornag Maneuver • ground assault vehicle • ground troop transport • jammer • Jem'Hadar combat knife • kal-toh • kar'takin • Ketracel-white • Khitomer Accords • Krellus Envelopment • kuttar • Lekreth Maneuver • military transport inhibitor • military tricorder • Maneuver 02-AM-23473 • Maneuver 17-AM-12746 • Maneuver 17-AM(R)-12746 • mek'leth • missile • missile launcher • Mordet Maneuver • mounted phaser • orb • Orb of the Emissary • orbital bombardment • Parektar Varhet • phaser tank • psionic • reactive armor • rhutala • self-replicating mine • shroud • skimmer • Skotha Reverse • suicide attack • tactical communications suite • Tellas Vornai • totlh • transporter inhibitor • Treaty of Bajor • tri-nucleic fungus • triangular formation • ultritium concussion shell • • Verin'kano Tactic • Veset Maneuver • Vreg Maneuver • Wu Hsan External link *Steven Long's SPACEDOCK on Memory Icon Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon